


Can't break something that's already in shambles

by YuMe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek's teammates are dicks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Every Hale has a gutter mouth except for Derek, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, Hurt Derek Hale, Idiots in Love, Jock Derek Hale, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Senior Derek Hale, Senior Stiles Stilinski, derek has a diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: -Derek had no idea how he got home after his interaction with Stiles, it was all a blur to him. He was sitting on his bed and staring into space, minutely realizing how royally he had fucked up his friendship. And for what? To keep a secret. At this point, Derek thought it would've been easier to work through that, then whatever had happend today.His thoughts were interrupted by his sister Laura, who kicked his door open. "Hey you little cunt, could you do me a favor and answer moms calls next time? Dinner's ready and now I had to get up here into your moping hole and I really don't want to be.""I'm not hungry.", Derek replied, not looking at her, which was probably a bad idea, Laura didn't like being ignored._
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 266





	Can't break something that's already in shambles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 💗
> 
> I seriously feel unworthy and stupid when it comes to uploading new stuff,  
> but writing is the only thing occupying my mind in a positive way and I can't give that up.
> 
> With this story my brain told me "We need more angst, more hurt, didn't have that in a while."  
> and I side eyed my most recent one shot, because _Hey! we had that_ , but didn't argue. Instead I wrote this.
> 
> Whatever, I hope you guys like it anyways. 💕

## Can't break something that's already in shambles

  


  
The guys were snickering beside him, when Stiles made his way over to Derek, a bright smile on his face and probably ready to tell him all about his last class.

Derek gathered the strength to go through with it, the alternative not in the least something Derek would be able to witness without committing murder.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly, watching on as Stiles face displayed his confusion instantly.

"I just-, what's wrong with you?" Stiles asked confused upon Derek's behavior and Derek scoffed, looking away, mostly to not see the hurt on Stiles face that was bound to appear next.  


"Nothing, I'm just over it. Can you please stop hitting on me? I'm not going out with you. I'm not even gay." Derek said through gritted teeth. He was a lying liar who lied.  


"Hitting on you-? How-, what the hell are you talking about? We're friends, Derek! I wanted to ask you if you were ready to go. That's not a date!" Stiles exclaimed, looking exasperated.  


"You're not friends, fag. Take a hint." Beck smirked down at Stiles and Derek really wanted to hit him, but he couldn't. This whole mess was his fault and now Stiles would get hurt in the process.  


"...Derek? We're friends....right? You...you're my best friend and I'm yours. That didn't change since this morning, right?" Stiles asked him for confirmation, voice small, ignoring Beck's comment, even though Derek had seen him flinch at it, just barely visible.  


This was where he had to make it clear and he felt sick about it, but he didn't want his teammates to blubber out some secret about Derek that they shouldn't even know in the first place.  


"We're not friends. You should stop chasing after me, it's getting pathetic." he looked at Stiles shoulder while he said it, but made the mistake of looking up and at Stiles face. All color seemed to be drained from it and he gaped at Derek like he couldn't believe what he'd just heard.  


Derek couldn't believe he got those words out without choking on them either. He knew Stiles had lost his former best friend Scott due to Rafael McCall winning the custody battle against Melissa. The three of them had been friends and then it was just Derek and Stiles when Scott moved to DC.  


They hadn't liked each other much at first, but as soon as Scott was gone, Stiles and Derek realized how much they had in common. And suddenly, the became best friends, spending time with each other almost every day.  


"...uh...right, okay. I'll just...leave you alone then." Stiles replied, voice barely there and turned on the spot. It had been their last period and Derek knew Stiles came here to go home with him, since his Jeep broke and Derek had been the one to pick him up this morning, like he usually did in this case.  


He watched Stiles retreating back being swallowed in the masses walking their High School hallway. Derek told himself this was better than whatever his teammates would've done.  


He didn't believe himself.

*

Driving out of the school's parking lot, Derek's mind inevitably turned back to Stiles and how he might get home. Probably on the bus, he wouldn't walk all the way, that was insane.  


He was sure of that until he turned the corner and saw Stiles a little ways down the sidewalk with his head hung low.

Derek knew Stiles was aware of him, they both memorized the sound of each others cars and the Camaro wasn't silent, still, Stiles didn't turn around.

He slowed down, contemplating what to do, if he should stop and drive Stiles home or drive past. Both sounded horrible right now. Derek would rather just disappear on the spot.  


When he almost stopped, he could see Stiles looking into his car and just as he made a move towards the door, Derek panicked and drove away. It wasn't a good idea to look into the rearview mirror, he decided, when he caught Stiles devastated expression as he stared at the Camaro's taillights.  


He was such a stupid idiot, he should've considered earlier that Stiles would ask him why he was acting like a douche and not just the second he went to open the car door.

There was no way he could let Stiles walk home without at least apologizing for his asshole behavior.

Which was why he parked the car a little further down the street, knowing Stiles would come that way eventually. He checked his mirrors to guess how long he would take and when Stiles finally came into range where Derek could make out his face, his heart stopped beating, an iron fist taking hold of it.  


Stiles was crying and angrily drying his face with the sleeve of his hoodie. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Derek, then he power walked right past him.

Starting his car again, Derek rolled the window on the passenger side down as he followed him.  
"I'm sorry!" he yelled over the engine of his car.

"Screw you!" Stiles yelled back, not even looking his way. He sounded awful and it made Derek's heartstrings twist and turn uncomfortably.

"Stiles, please get in the car! I'll drive you home." he said loud enough to be heard and his best friend turned to look at him.

He was still crying, but his face was pulled into an angry mask. "Go fuck yourself!" he answered, still walking away from Derek, who slowly drove next to him.

"Don't be stupid, it's way too far for you to walk home, let me drive you. I really am sorry." Derek tried again and he could see how Stiles took a deep breath to answer, but was interrupted by down pouring rain.  


Instead of answering Derek, he looked up and started laughing. "Figures." Derek could read the word forming just so off his lips.

Stiles had stopped again and Derek cut off his engine next to him. "Come on, you're catching a cold." he tried again, waiting for Stiles to look back at him. When he finally did turn his head away from the rain, Derek couldn't tell if it was tears or rainwater that clung to his eyelashes now.  


His best friend came over and gripped onto the open window, hunching down to look inside. "You know Derek, one day you will look back at this and you will ask yourself what went wrong and why we're not friends anymore and you will think that just because you hollered your apology at me and tried to coerce me to get in the car with you, everything should be fine, but it's not. It never will be fine again, because what you did? The way you treated me, humiliated me? I didn't deserve that and you're right, we're not friends," Stiles said, his face a combination of hurt and anger when he let go of the car. "I'd rather walk ten miles than be anywhere near you."  


*

Derek had no idea how he got home after his interaction with Stiles, it was all a blur to him. He was sitting on his bed and staring into space, minutely realizing how royally he had fucked up his friendship. And for what? To keep a secret. At this point, Derek thought it would've been easier to work through that, then whatever had happened today.  


His thoughts were interrupted by his sister Laura, who kicked his door open. "Hey you little cunt, could you do me a favor and answer moms calls next time? Dinner's ready and now I had to get up here into your moping hole and I really don't want to be."  


"I'm not hungry." Derek replied, not looking at her, which was probably a bad idea, Laura didn't like being ignored.

She kicked him, he should've known she would do that. "Quit being such a wimp and come down. You don't want mom to get up here."

He let himself fall backwards on the bed and lay on his side. "Tell her I'm sick, I don't want to eat."

"Derek, for the love of Christ, get up and come to dinner."

"You're an atheist."

"Which should show you how serious I am."

Instead of leaving him alone, his older sister jumped at him. "I will lick everything mom'll put in the microwave for you."

"Awesome. I won't eat it anyway." Derek replied disinterested, putting his arm over his head when Laura started hitting and poking at him half heartedly.  


When he didn't budge, she rolled off him and hugged him from behind. "What's wrong?"

"I made Stiles cry today." he confessed, the image burned into his mind forever.

"And that's new how? Isn't he always a little emotional?" Laura asked, leaning her head against Derek's in comfort.

"No. Not like that. And never because of me." Derek admitted, burying his head in his pillow feeling ashamed.

"What did you do, you fucking idiot?" she asked, her patience wearing thin. Despite her attitude towards him, she really liked Stiles. She thought he was funny, which was high praise coming from Laura.  


"I was stupid," Derek answered. "My teammates, Beck and Andy found something out about me and they promised not to tell anyone, if I acted like I wasn't Stiles friend and would tell him to leave me alone. To quit hitting on me." he confessed. Even now, it still sounded awful.  


"Was it worth it?" Laura asked and Derek shook his head. "What did they even find out about you? It's not like you're doing drugs, right?"

"Laura, it's a secret for a reason," he grumbled. "But no, it's not drugs or anything illegal. Just...don't ask, I don't want to talk about it." Derek told her. They were quiet for a moment.  


"What about College? Didn't you two plan to go to the same one? Even going as far as being roommates and shit?" She asked and Derek shrugged.  


"I don't know. We both accepted and applied for a room together if possible, but I don't think he'd want to anymore and I can understand that." he sighed. All their planning was for nothing and the thought of Stiles choosing a different College last minute, just to get away from him hurt immensely.  


Someone walked in through the open door. "Mom's asking why you assholes won't come down. Dinner's ready." Cora said, climbing on the bed too and draping herself over her older siblings. Smushing them in the process. Derek got kicked in the nuts and wasn't completely convinced that it had been an accident.  


"I'm sure that's not what she said." Derek replied, still wincing a little and Cora snorted amused.

"It's what I chose to hear," she said. "So, why's Derek moping?"

"He lost the love of his life due to his own stupidity." Laura answered before Derek could even open his mouth.

"Yeah, sounds like something Derek would do." Cora agreed.

Derek groaned. "I'm right here, you know."

*

The next morning he had stopped in front of the Stilinski's house, but the Jeep was gone, which meant he had been able to fix it yesterday. Or probably fix it enough to last on the way to school. It was strange not to talk to his friend and Derek realized he had never felt this alone before.  


Both his sisters were going to Devenford Prep, instead of Beacon Hills High. Laura just liked it better and Cora wanted to follow into Laura's footsteps. Continuing her legacy of fear. Or maybe she just didn't want to be in the same school as Derek, he didn't know.  


They didn't hate each other, but their brand of tough love was sometimes a lot more tough than love.

It meant he was on his own, because Stiles ignored him whenever their paths crossed. He looked sad and alone, just like Derek felt and he wished he could change that, but as soon as he took a step towards him, he disappeared into another direction.  


That went on for close to two weeks, until Derek decided to visit Stiles at home. He was miserable and missed his best friend. So on Friday after school, he drove to Stiles house and rang the doorbell, hoping it wasn't Mister Stilinski who would open.  


Lady Luck was not on his side, when the door swung open and revealed Stiles dad on the other side.

"Derek," the Sheriff addressed him sternly, eyes cold as he held his gaze. "I'm fairly sure Stiles made it clear he doesn't want to see you."

Derek swallowed nervously and nodded. "I-, yeah, of course, but I really need to talk to him. What I said wasn't fair to him and I want to apologize, just five minutes, please?" he asked, hoping Stiles dad would give in and let him up to make things right.  


"No means no," the Sheriff said, adjusting his belt a little, probably to show Derek he was carrying his gun. Which also meant he was either about to leave or just came home. "My son doesn't want to talk to you. Learn to accept it." with that he closed the door in Derek's face.  


If Derek hadn't been such a damn moron, he'd still have his best friend.

He walked back to his car and sat in it, hoping the Sheriff would leave for work soon and give him an opportunity to talk to Stiles. It wasn't like he could just call or text him, he'd obviously been blocked.  


When the Sheriff came out and left in his cruiser, Derek supposed this might be his chance and walked back over to ring the doorbell. Nothing happened, he couldn't even hear footsteps on the stairs that he normally heard when Stiles came down. He pressed the button again and listened.  


This time he realized there was no sound coming from the inside. Derek frowned, huffing in frustration. Stiles dad apparently cut off the doorbell as to not disturb his son. Perfect...  


He took a few steps back and looked at the window he knew was Stiles'. Soft lights were flickering which indicated that Stiles was either watching a movie or playing a game on his computer.  


Slightly pissed off at the Sheriff, he calculated his options. Derek could either knock on the door until Stiles heard him, or he could go home and accept that this friendship was over and done with.

He looked at the window again.

Or he could climb up there...it wasn't that high and Derek was an athletic guy, he could manage that.

Nodding to himself he shed his leather jacket and placed it at the front door, then he walked over and directly under Stiles window. From this perspective it did seem a lot higher...  


Whatever, he would make it and finally talk to Stiles and then they could spend time together like they used to. Derek was actually faster up there than he thought he would be and now he was hanging from Stiles window sill.  


He pulled himself up and looked inside, his arms screaming at him due to the unusual exercise and his fingertips were going numb because of the pressure being put on them. When he caught sight of Stiles, rolled up in his blanket and lying on his side as he watched a movie on his laptop, he realized he didn't have a hand free to knock or even try to open the window at all.  


Yeah, Derek really didn't think this through.

Using his last resort he knocked on the glass in front of him with his forehead. Three times, as hard as he could, before Derek had to let himself hang loose, if he didn't want to fall. He caught a glimpse of a shocked Stiles who sat up immediately before that though.  


He could hear the loud thumping of footsteps towards the window, but as soon as it was opened, Derek lost his grip and fell down. "Shit!" he exclaimed before colliding hard with the ground in the front yard. The grass didn't cushion anything. There was a snapping sound.  


"Derek!" he could hear from above, but it was muted as an unbearable pain shot up his arm. He risked a look at it and felt sick when he saw the unnatural angle his right arm was sporting. The window closed again and for a second Derek was afraid Stiles would just let him lie there.  


It's not like he didn't deserve it, the idea to climb up there was rather dumb to begin with.

The front door opened and then in a mess of flailing limbs (almost stumbling over Derek's jacket) Stiles was kneeling down next to him. "You're an idiot." he remarked as he looked at Derek's broken arm, dry heaving before locking his gaze with Derek's. Stiles eyes were red rimmed and watery.  


"I know," he agreed. "Don't even know why I thought it was a good idea in the first place." Derek admitted with a wince, as he sat up and cradled his arm to his chest. Nothing else felt like it was broken or bruised, except for his ego maybe.  


"Are you sure you should move at all?" Stiles asked him concern audible in his voice, frown firmly in place.

"No, but I think I'm okay otherwise. Did you call an ambulance?" he asked, gritting his teeth. Pain was shooting through his body whenever he moved.

"Not yet. I can drive you to the hospital though. That way we can claim you just fell down and don't have to say from where...I don't think my dad would let you get away with it," Stiles said, grimacing at the way Derek moved to stand up. "Do you need help?"  


Derek shook his head. "Just let us get to the hospital, I feel like throwing up." he said, trotting towards Stiles Jeep. He distantly noticed that Stiles picked up his jacket on the way to his car.  


The damn thing wasn't even locked, not that Derek thought anyone would try to steal the Jeep while standing in the driveway of the Sheriff's home, but whatever. He benefitted from it, because Stiles didn't have to run back inside to get the keys.  


"Did you hit your head on the ground when you fell?" Stiles asked, not looking at him, when he started the car, waiting for Derek to put a seatbelt on, before he realized that wouldn't happen unless he managed telekinesis in the next few minutes. "Shit, sorry, uh, one moment." he babbled on and leaned over to grab the belt and pull it over to fasten it.  


Stiles was so close to him, Derek was convinced he would hear his heart beat loudly, when he looked at him. Stiles didn't notice anything, just went through the motions to fulfill the necessary task.  


"Alright, we're good to go," his best friend said probably more to himself than to Derek and leaned away again. "I hope she won't break down..." he muttered and then backed out of the driveway.  


The vibration of the car and the cracks in the road were torture to Derek, who was clutching his arm as still as he could, but the pain made him break out in a sweat. "Always thought adrenaline would prevent you from feeling the pain." Derek voiced, eyes shut tightly. "I was wrong."  


"Yeah, could've told you that." Stiles replied. "You never answered my question," he remarked. "Did you hit your head too?" he asked again.

"I honestly don't know, why?" he responded, his head lolled to the side and he blinked at his best friend.

He saw Stiles shrug. "Just think you could also have a concussion, would fit with the nausea."

Derek grimaced. "My head feels fine. I'm sure it's more because of the pain. And the way it looks," he admitted, watching Stiles drive now. It wasn't that he would actually notice, he never had before. "I know you don't have to help me-"  


"We're not going to talk about it now. Do you really think I'd let you lie there and fend for yourself? I might be an asshole, but I'm not your level of asshole." Stiles interrupted him before he even got anywhere with his sentence.  


"I deserved that." Derek took the insult. They both knew he would never be able to not help Stiles if he was in need, but he had been an even bigger asshat than usually.

To everyone's surprise, the Jeep didn't break down and they made it to the hospital. Since they both already turned eighteen, there was no need to call anyone's parents and so they sat in the waiting room with ten other people. Stiles was filling out the document they had been given for him. He was already fiddling with the pen they put with the paperwork and Derek could see where it went. Seconds prior he prevented it. "Don't put it in your mouth."  


Stiles stared at him and then the pen in his hand, halfway there. "Right, hospital germs, bad idea."

They waited for about an hour, until Derek's name was called and he could speak with a doctor. He got examined and luckily he didn't have a concussion, only his miserable looking broken arm. Getting it righted was even more painful than breaking it had been, but Derek got pain medication when the doctor was done and a nurse started putting a cast on him. It had been a clean break at least.  


She didn't even ask, when he chose to have a black one.

While he took in the process, he realized he wouldn't be able to play the last basketball game of the season and sighed. Did he really have to wait until their final year was almost over to have all these problems at once? His teammates definitely wouldn't like it.  


"There you go." nurse Hyatt said and smiled at him. He mustered a weak smile in return. "Don't put too much pressure on it for now, but it should be okay in half an hour to an hour." she explained and he nodded, letting himself be guided outside.  


Stiles was still waiting for him in the uncomfortable chairs. He looked up when Derek came to a halt in front of him, too engrossed with his phone. "Oh, all done?" he asked.  


"Yes, no concussion." Derek answered and they made their way out of the hospital. His mom won't like the bill, that much he knew.

*

It wasn't like Derek hadn't expected it, but it still didn't sit right with him to let his Camaro stand near Stiles home. He knew he wasn't allowed to drive it and that Stiles would probably drive him home.  


The whole ride was awkward and silent, since Stiles didn't even turn the radio up.

Derek was sneaking glances at him, as they drove onto the long way up to the Hale house. Building up the courage to say something, because his best friend didn't seem to break his silence any time soon. He was probably pissed to have to take care of Derek after what he'd done.  


As he saw the lights of his home, giving him a swooping sensation in his belly, Derek swallowed. His time was running out. "Ca-"

"Don't." Stiles cut him off, calmly continuing their way until he came to a halt behind Laura's car.

"I just wanted to say-" he started again, but was interrupted for a second time.

"No. I don't want to hear it," Stiles stated. "You don't owe me anything for this. Let's just move on. Here." he handed Derek his jacket from the back, a clear sign for him to leave, but Derek couldn't.  


"Goddamnit Stiles, I was blackmailed!" he rushed out, causing Stiles to sharply look at him.

"I don't fucking care, Derek! You chose to be an asshole to me instead of telling me what was wrong. You obviously thought I couldn't be trusted with whatever happened. You should know I'd always have your back. You should've..." he stopped and looked away from Derek. "So whatever caused you to not trust me with some idiots blackmailing you, I don't want to know. Apparently losing your best friend is a better option to you."  


There was no way Derek could stop the tears from forming in his eyes, it was just too much. "You're right," he admitted, sniffling as quietly as possible and trying to conceal it with a cough. He was positive Stiles still saw him cry when he looked over. "I just thought...it would be easier to apologize, than safe our friendship after whatever they would've done if I hadn't lied to you that day."  


"...Derek-"

" **They found out I'm in love with you.** " he exclaimed before he could think about it too long, this time cutting Stiles off. It wasn't like he could destroy much of anything now anyway. "I'm in love with you," Derek said a lot slower this time, crying freely now as he locked eyes with Stiles. "And my teammates wanted to make your life a living hell for the few weeks we have left until we graduate. I thought it would be not so bad if I was a dick to you once, instead of them humiliating you every day."  


Stiles didn't say anything and after a while he looked away like he was processing all the information he'd got just now. "Why are you telling me this, even though I asked you not to?" he finally replied, causing Derek to swallow thickly when he realized it wasn't mutual.  


He wiped his face with his good hand and shrugged, ignoring the pain flaring up in his right arm upon the movement. "Can't ruin something that's already in shambles." Derek answered then.  


Stiles scrubbed both his hands over his face and then buried them in his hair in a frantic manner. "Do you mean it? Or is this some elaborate plan to hurt me again?" he huffed. "I don't even know if I can trust you this time. You're such a great actor, you could be fake crying for all I know."  


"You wanna read my frigging diary or what?" Derek grumbled in return. It hurt more than he thought it would, for Stiles to doubt him. "Because you can. It'll be embarrassing, but if it means you'd believe me, I'd cope."  


"Alright," Stiles replied, killing his engine to get out of the car. "We'll do it now."

*

Getting into Derek's room without being noticed was a feat, but they managed it anyway. Derek would have to talk to his parents at some point, because of his cast and the hospital bill he was not able to pay for himself.  


"They're in the box behind that blue one in my cupboard," Derek told Stiles, sitting down on his bed. It wasn't like he could get them out himself. "Don't give me that look, I gotta hide my stuff, you know I have nosy sisters, right?" Derek went on when Stiles graced him with a flat look.  


He watched Stiles get the box out and waited for him to bring it over. When it was put in front of him, he rummaged a bit around in it to find one of his diaries. A short peak inside confirmed that it was the one he'd been looking for and Derek flipped to the page he wanted to show Stiles. "Here, it's from two years ago. That's where it started."  


"You could've written those a few days ago, though." Stiles argued, causing Derek to sigh.

"Just read the damn thing." he rolled his eyes, even though he was anxious. Those were his most private thoughts, things he hadn't even shared with Stiles and they talked about pretty much everything.  


Stiles spared him one last glance, before he looked down at the open diary. "Wow, I thought you'd start each entry with 'Dear Diary' and not go all in at once," he murmured. " _I think something's wrong with me. I like to look at boys just as much as I look at girls._ That was...we were already friends back then. Why didn't you tell me? You knew I was bi." Stiles frowned, searching Derek's face for something Derek wasn't sure of.  


"That was much later, if you skip a few pages you'll see." he replied and watched Stiles slowly turning page after page, skimming them.

" _Stiles told me he's bisexual. I'm afraid to tell him that I'm bi too. I don't want him to think I'm only saying it to have something in common with him. And I'm scared he'd find out I like him more than just a friend,_ " Stiles read out loud, staring down at the page. "You kept this a secret for two years? Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked, sounding betrayed.  


Derek looked away from Stiles. "You never indicated you'd be interested and I thought it would be better to stay your friend if nothing else." he confessed.

He felt Stiles staring at him hard. "I would've said yes, if you'd asked me out," he heard him say then. "But I never considered you liking me back...we're in different leagues, playing different sports even. I was trying so hard to get over you and then you just...broke my heart in more than one way."  


"Wish I could take that back," Derek responded, finally returning Stiles gaze. "I miss you."

Stiles inhaled sharply and stood up to pace the room. "Goddamn it. What's with you today? First you climb my window like some Romeo wannabe and then that big declaration and now you're all mushy again and...Why couldn't you be that way before this all turned to shit?"  


"Because I'm a coward and only realized what I lost once you refused to talk to me," Derek answered. "Seeing you hurt and knowing I was the reason for that was devastating. And now I realize you'll probably never forgive me and I'll have to leave you alone, because you don't want me in your life anymore." And now he was crying again, but he wiped his face before Stiles could see the tears.  


Stiles flopped down on the floor and groaned, both hands in front of his face. "Great, we're both miserable, thanks to your stupid friends."

"Teammates, not friends. I actually hate them." Derek told him, scooting to the foot of his bed to be closer to Stiles.

"Brilliant," the telltale sarcasm ever so present. "I still don't know what I want to do more: to punch you or kiss you."

When Stiles looked up at Derek, he pointed to his broken arm and pouted. "I'm already hurt." he stated.

"That was your own damn fault," Stiles commented. "Seriously, how could you think it would be a good idea to climb that high. That was so stupid, it makes me want to scream at your dumb handsome face."  


"You blocked me everywhere and your dad turned off the doorbell, I was desperate," Derek told him with a half shrug, like he'd do it again and if he was honest, he probably would. It did result in them finally talking after all. "Look, if you can't forgive me, fine, I'll learn to live with that, but I can't help but notice that you're still here. Does that mean we have a chance?"  


Stiles sighed softly. "I don't know. We were probably never meant to be anything other than friends, but I just can't be that for you anymore."

"A few minutes ago you said you didn't know if you should punch me or kiss me," Derek said, sitting up straighter now. "So do it. Either, both. I don't care, as long as it's making you feel better in the end." he offered.  


For a moment, Stiles stayed on the floor, probably thinking about it. Then he stood up and cut the distance between them. Derek was waiting for anything, not expecting him to lean down to make their foreheads touch, one hand resting at the nape of Derek's neck. He saw how Stiles eyes fluttered closed in defeat. "No matter how angry I am at you, or how much you hurt me, I'd never be able to physically lash out at you."  


_'Then kiss me.',_ Derek thought, about to voice it, when Stiles actually did kiss him, silencing his request. It turned from sweet and slow to heated in an instant and Derek felt Stiles pushing him back onto the bed, before climbing up with him and sitting on his lap. All he could do was hold Stiles with his left hand. His right hand useless in the cast.  


He moaned when Stiles bit his lower lip, closely followed by an invading tongue. Derek's hand traveled up Stiles back and came to a halt in his hair, pulling him closer when he was about to lean back and break the kiss. Their lips moved against each others, sucking and licking playfully until Stiles turned his head to the side and kissed Derek's cheek, hiding his face in his neck as they caught their breath. Derek had never felt like that before when kissing someone and he got an inkling that Stiles felt the same way.  


"Still think we're not meant to be?" he asked cocky, earning a huff, the warm air gliding over the soft skin of his throat. It wasn't amused though, more frustrated.  


"For fucks sake, Derek. Nothing can ever be easy with you, can it?" Stiles asked as Derek patted his hair, finally able to card his fingers through the messy mop. "We can't be friends anymore." Stiles said then, his lips brushing over Derek's pulse point with every word, making his breath hitch.

"So, what about Soulmates? Boyfriends...future husbands?" Derek joked, causing Stiles to lift his head up to level his glare properly.

"...you actually mean that?" Stiles asked, still fixing Derek with a hard look in his eyes, though it was softening around the edges by the minute.

"I mean, we'll cause our parents to flip their shit if we get married right out of high school, but I wouldn't be against it per se." Derek answered, leaning up enough to kiss Stiles again. It was reciprocated immediately.  


"Marriage seems a little...forever. You sure you want a babbling mess in your life for that long?" he commented.

"I got a glimpse of a life without you and it just felt wrong, empty. I like when you talk about your newest obsession. It's fascinating and I love your voice in general. You're not a babbling mess to me." Derek countered, nuzzling Stiles face with his.  


"Okay. Famous last words, is all I'm saying to that. And I think we should try the boyfriends thing first, as thrilling as marriage sounds, you didn't actually propose to me and I'm not that easy, Mister." Stiles told him, detangling himself from Derek and lying next to him on the bed.  


When Stiles turned his head to look at Derek, he leaned forward to kiss him again.

That was of course the moment Laura barged into his room. "Why's Stiles car blocking me- Oh my God! Seriously? **Cora! Come look!** Derek stopped being a shithead!" she yelled over her shoulder, not a minute later a door opened down the hall.  


"I don't fucking care!" Cora screamed back and shut her door again with more force then necessary.

From somewhere in the house Talia could be heard, as she yelled: "Watch your damn language!"

Stiles bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the whole interaction. "So..." he giggled. "I guess your sisters knew?"

There was a short and haughty laugh coming from Laura. "He's not as good at hiding his diaries as he thinks he is."

"I hate you." Derek said, facing away from Laura.

"And I can see your boner, which is gross. Yours too, Stiles, which is less gross, but still weird." Laura replied, grimacing at them both.

Stiles sighed. "Okay...?" he said confused at how he was supposed to react to that, while angling his body in a way that made it less obvious to Laura.

Derek didn't give her the satisfaction of moving even an inch to hide the fact he was turned on. "Laura, can't you just leave us alone?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't notice the cast he was sporting.  


It was quiet for a moment and Derek looked back at Laura to find her staring at his arm. Perfect. "When did you break your arm?" she asked. "How did you break your arm?"  


"Go. Away." Derek pleaded.

"Does mom know yet? She doesn't, right?" she kept asking, face shining in pure glee. She inhaled noisily. "Mom! Derek broke his arm!" she yelled into the hall behind her, then she left the room.  


"Sometimes, I wish I could get away with murder," Derek exhaled, feeling so done, as he stared at his ceiling. He could hear his mom climbing up the stairs. "You're so lucky you're an only child."  


"Dude, she's your twin sister, I don't think you'd really want to kill her. And anyway, I've known your family for years now, I'm aware of how lucky I am exactly." Stiles smirked, when Derek looked over at him.  


"Shut your face." Derek grumbled fondly and sat up, just in time for his mom to enter his room through the still open door. "Hey mom." he tried to sound casual. He saw Stiles sat up too in his peripheral vision.  


"You really did break your arm. And here I thought your sister was pulling my leg again." she said resigned. "How did it happen, Derek?"

"I fell," he answered. "What do you mean: Again?" Derek wanted to know. What had his sister told their mom this time?

"Derek." Talia warned, demanding the full truth and denying him an answer all in one word.

"It's the truth, mom, I fell down and broke my arm. It was an accident." he told her. "Uhm...also, Stiles is my boyfriend now."

His mom frowned at him. "Are those two things correlated to one another or why are you telling me this?" she asked, crossing her arms as she waited for him to answer.

"Maybe? Or maybe I just want you to know?" Derek evaded her question.

Stiles cleared his throat. "He did the whole Romeo thing, climbing to my window, but he fell down before he could get inside. That's how he broke his arm." he told Talia, earning himself a fully fledged bitchface from Derek. "What? You weren't going to tell her anyway and someone should. Just because I said _my dad_ doesn't need to know, doesn't mean _your parents_ shouldn't."  


*

Their last few weeks at High School were quieter than expected, no one dared to bully Stiles or him. Derek didn't have to play their last game due to his broken arm. He and Stiles continued making plans for College and rooming together, although their parents weren't that on board with it anymore now that he and Stiles were dating.  


Not that they could do anything about it anyways, it would happen no matter what they told them. The summer til College was long and hot and filled with lazy kisses and fumbling hands. A sweet preview for College.  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 💕


End file.
